disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck This Show!
Wreck This Show! is a TV Series that currently airs on Disney Channel. It is based off of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It premeired on November 9, 2012. Characters Main Characters Characters from Fix-it Felix Jr. * Wreck-It Ralph: A good-hearted villain of the video game Fix-It Felix Jr and the main protagonist of the show. * Fix-It Felix, Jr.: The hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Nicelander Gene: A Nicelander who does not like Ralph very much. Characters from Hero's Duty * Sergeant Calhoun: The lead character in Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Markowski: A character in Hero's Duty who Ralph once disguised as. * General Hologram: A hologram general. Characters from Sugar Rush Speedway * Vanellope von Schweetz: A young 12-year old tomboyish racer and a glitch in Sugar Rush Speedway. She became a president in Sugar Rush Speedway. * Taffyta Muttonfudge: The second greatest racer on the track, has apparently blown up her ego and has made her rather arrogant. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Candlehead. * Rancis Fluggerbutter: Vanellope's love interest. * Candlehead: The most cheerful of all the racers in Sugar Rush, and is also one of the kinder. Candlehead likes candles, most notably the one on her hat, and is horrified when it is blown out. She is a bully and troublemaker along with Taffyta. * Gloyd Orangeboar: Rancis' primary rival for Vanellope's affections. He has a bad attitude and it is not unusual for him to mock others. He has a strange obsession with Halloween. He is oftenly mistaken for a girl. * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: A retired Sugar Rush racer who tuned himself into a prodigy worker in Sugar Rush. * Snowanna Rainbeau: A racer in Sugar Rush. * Crumbelina DiCaramello: The most popular girl in Sugar Rush and Vanellope's personal assistant. She looks down on Vanellope and thinks she is annoying and immature, but secretly yearns for her friendship. She is one of Vanellope's closest friends along with Adorabeezle. * Adorabeezle Winterpop: The prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She is one of Vanellope's closiest friends along with Crumbelina. * Jubileena Bing-Bing: One of the Sugar Rush racers who doesn't care about winning the race. * King Candy's ghost: The ghost of the real King Candy who died after he got locked up by Turbo many years ago along with his wife. It is assumed that he did not got locked up by Turbo, but according to Vanellope he was pushed down by General Strange. Other Characters * Mr. Litwak: The owner of Litwak's Family Fun center and arcade. * Moppet Girl: A girl who often visits the arcade. Disney Guest Appearances *Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons: Appears in the Game Central Station. *Several characters from Disney Infinity **Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey: Appears as a cameo in every episode. **Anna from Frozen: Appears alongside Elsa in several winter-themed episodes. **Elsa from Frozen: Appears alongside Anna in several winter-themed episodes. Villains *Turbo: The primary antagonist in the show. *Cy-Bugs: Are the generic enemies in the mythical game Hero's Duty. Episodes List of Wreck This Show! episodes Category:Disney Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:TV Shows